


A Bad Day

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

There were just some days that sucked. Lydia had no explanation for it. No one died, no one was missing, she was doing well in school, as always, the weather was nice, she was wearing a brand new pair of shoes and it was Friday. It should have been the perfect day. Yet as she stood there staring into her locker she could admit it wasn’t. Classes had been miserable, she’d snapped at everyone she knew and there was really no reason why.

"Ready?"

The voice to her side shook her out of her thoughts and she remembered lunch. Lydia looked over to the boy next to her waiting, his hands shoved into his pockets. “Hug me," she said suddenly.

Isaac’s eyebrows raised slightly at her demand, but he quickly recovered and pulled his hands from his pockets and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her body and pull her against him.

Lydia sighed, drawing her hands up between them and gripping his shirt slightly. Once she pressed her cheek against his chest, facing away from the crowd in the hallway, she closed her eyes.

"What’s wrong?" He whispered into her ear.

Lydia shook her head. “Nothing, just having a bad day." He pressed a kiss to the top her head and again she sighed, relaxing against him.


End file.
